Addiction: Variations And Combinations
by Aozoran
Summary: Mixture of Pairings. An experiment of Wheeljack's not only brings a whole new set of rather interesting arrivals to Earth, it sets off a chain of events that brings lives together...
1. Landing

**Author's note:** XD This one is set before the chapter in the first Addiction story where Astral Flare is mentioned. This has several different pairings in it and is my XD bit of fun where I get to create a ZILLION Sparklings from a number of different pairings. XD Eg Chromia and Ironhide, Megatron and Starscream... and XD well XD people can suggest pairings they want to see the Sparkling from. Just to make it clear, this is set in the Addiction and Senses universe. The Ship comes from an alternate reality XD hehehee.

**Main Pairings:** Astral Flare (Astrotrain) and Skydive, Wheeljack and Thundercracker (Thunderstorm), Silverbolt and Blackout, Skywarp and Fireflight, Ironlancer and Nightrave. XD and a few others along the way! XD Suggestions for who to put Bluestreak with are welcome! XD including Decepticons. XD And Decepticons you want to turn into Autobots.

**Disclaimer:** I own the ship and Sparklings (eg Ironlancer) XD but not the othersXD

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Just a little more…" Wheeljack breathed out as he studied the display readouts on the small holographic display that hovered before his optics, his servos were half buried within the interactive display, fiddling with a thousand tiny variables in an attempt to perfect the Warp Space Field. "Add a touch more power…"

"That is a very unwise move, Wheeljack." Perceptor commented, his blue gaze revealing his concern as he was observing the other Mech and his manipulations, the pair had been working for Orns on this collaboration project, something that required both of them and a little hand from both Ratchet and First Aid to balance out everything. "The dampening field can only take so much stress; you are bending the limits…" His voice was tinged with worry, watching the large device that sat quiet happily in the middle of the empty field that they had been allowed to use as a testing ground far away from humans and the Autobot base.

"It will hold."

The faintest of blue shimmers was beginning to form in the air above the rather odd looking contraption, a slow disc of energy forming, rippling and whirling wildly within the shimmering barrier. Trailbreaker was managing the controls of the dampening field and the force field he had erected about the device to prevent one of Wheeljack's well known explosions from happening.

"Maybe you should listen to Perceptor…" Trailbreaker said, glancing back towards the experiment and letting out a soft sigh, wishing to return to his Bondmate who would most likely sitting back in their quarters… A smile touched his lips at that thought, knowing that there was indeed someone waiting for him to return, though the soft chirp of his comm unit made him grin brightly.

'_When will you be back?'_ The soft whisper tickled the back of 'Breaker's processors, warming his Spark far more than he could ever say.

'_Maybe half a Joor if I'm lucky.'_

A soft huff echoed in his audios from somewhere far away and Trailbreaker could almost picture the little pouting slightly, hands on slender hips blades trembling slightly in repressed desire and… _'Why will it take that long? I was planning on a wash in the cleanser… and you know how I can't quite reach…'_

"Blades…" Trailbreaker groaned softly with a shake of his head, hearing the laughter, but also received an image of Blades posing before the long reflector in their bedroom, pale blue optics gazing at him in a look… And there was definitely a lack of armour… _'I'll try to hurry…'_

'_Good.'_

"Trailbreaker, please… processors on the job?" Wheeljack called with a chuckle, his dark blue optics flashing in amusement at catching the usually very dedicated and unflappable Defense Specialist caught up within his Bond.

The black Mech looked flustered at having been caught out, his entire frame shifting uncomfortably before he was returning his attention to the work at hand, his optical ridges coming together at some of the power fluctuations that were running through his generators. "Sorry…"

Perceptor let out a soft chuckle, before glancing back towards Trailbreaker with the merest hint of a smile touching his lips, showing he too was quite glad that they had not lost the Mech to the black depression that had caught him. But his gaze flickered out towards the five Flyers that were guarding the perimeter against any interference the Decepticons might send their way. Two of the Aerialbots were clearly not enjoying guard duty. Airraid and Slingshot were both clearly not enjoying it, both complaining loudly at Silverbolt who was gritting his denta and bearing with the wash of inaudible complaints and jabs been made at him.

Fireflight was already off with the fairies, or at least off with Internet… No one ever quite knew what went through the Bot's processors. Skydive was attempting to talk to his Brother, but it was clear that Fireflight was definitely not about to listen to the Aerial Tactician's words, the only one that seemed to be even remotely interested in what was going on was Silverbolt. The gentle and graceful silver Flyer was attempting to call the others to actually pay attention… but was failing quite miserably.

"You're a hard-aft, you know Bolts." Slingshot jabbed, optics narrowing upon his Commander, his lips twisting into a smirk as he watched the silvery Mech jolt slightly before icy pale blue optics swung around to regard him. "No wonder they only use you as a cargo carrier. Whoever heard of a flyer that is afraid of heights?"

"You should be focusing on your duty, not on…"

"You got more glitches then subroutines. You're a coward in battle, a coward in the air…"

Skydive was elbowing Slingshot hard in the side, the Tactician maybe the bookworm and prefer his library and reference material to actual combat, but he didn't like it when Slingshot and Airraid decided to take out their frustrations on their commander. "That is enough, 'Shot, Silverbolt does a fine job."

"Right!" He growled sharply, shoving Skydive away, a disgusted look crossing his face. "He's a coward, you're afraid of fighting and he's an Airhead."

Fireflight was blinking slightly, his helm twisting about to regard their accuser, a hurt look crossed over the young Mech's facial plates, his shoulders drooping. "I…"

"Don't take your insecurities, Slingshot out on us."

"Oh, just SHUT IT!" Slingshot went for Skydive, hand ready to catch the other Aerialbot across the jaw, when Silverbolt caught Slingshot by the edge of one wing, jerking him backwards. "That's what you always do! Talk. Endlessly! We don't want to hear your slag. SHUT UP AND SLAG OFF!"

The three Mechs were staring in surprise at the rather giant row between the Aerialbots. They had seem them bicker before, but… this was definitely not something that they had expected.

"Hey! Hey… calm down." Trailbreaker was attempting to soothe the rather ruffled feathers of the different Mechs, but it was clear that Slingshot had hit home for three of their number, Silverbolt, Fireflight and Skydive each had caught the blow against their personal faults rather hard.

Everyone suddenly turned back towards the field when a brilliant spiraling vertex formed solidly within the heart of the shimmering blue barrier, Wheeljack giving a cry of delight at seeing it form within the flickering forcefield.

When suddenly every single communication's device each of the Mech's had chirped rather loudly to life as something from the other side of the field was suddenly hailing them. For a long moment there was a crackle of static….

'_This is Field Commander Ironlancer to any Cybertronian forces…'_

Wheeljack and Perceptor were staring at each other. That voice?

"Ironhide?" Trailbreaker questioned, knowing that voice well or at least the deep resonance of it.

'_This is Field Commander Ironlancer to anyone that is picking up this signal… We are in __need of assistance… Please…'_ There was an abrupt rush of static. _'Please… I beg you… help us… The Decepticons have destroyed the last Autobot base… we are all… that is left… of Cybertron… Please! We need assistance…'_

'_Commander!'_ Another voice suddenly filled the comm line… _'Lancer… Its Megatron…'_

'_The engines can't take the strain!__' _

'_They're coming alongside, our shields are down! They're arming main gun batteries!'_ A few waves of static cut into the transmission again, sending bursts of deafening sound right through their audios and making all cover their audios trying to cut out.

'_What… What is that! Hard to port! Bring us about__, get us clear!'_

'_Too late, Commander. It's pulling us in…'_

'_Brace for impact…!'_

'_Lancer… Watch out!'_ A shriek of fear, true Spark blowing terror that made Trailbreaker shudder at the sound, knowing the voice or at least knew the emotions that lay behind it.

Before an explosion roared through the other end of the link, cutting it off…

Wheeljack was suddenly giving a shout of worry as all his instruments were suddenly turning a brilliant and rather nasty shade of red, everything that could go wrong was. The forcefield popped like a bubble, bursting in a wave of bright blue sparks that rained down across them as the prototype Warp Field was expanding and drawing energy from the two field generators which were straining to keep up with the demands.

Trailbreaker was giving a yelp of pain as several of his processors and components fried as his entire forcefield generating systems were burnt out by the sheer power of whatever it was they were doing. His audios perked up slightly, his helm twisting at the sound of helicopter blades, the same familiar for a moment before he felt the cry of his Bondmate through their Bond and knew that it wasn't Blades... Half sprawled on his side, he was staring into the distance as Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots were reacting.

"It's Blackout." Airraid snarled, charging his weapons systems and soon enough he was taking to the air alongside his brothers, they could hear the soft scream of several Seekers.

'_This is Trailbreaker to Autobot Base! We are about to have company… lots and lots of…!'_

And suddenly from within the swirling vortex there the fine prow of a large rather old Space vessel, badly damaged and filling the air with smoke it was slipping through the strange gateway that Perceptor and Wheeljack had been working on.

"Holy Primus!" Wheeljack was standing right beneath it as it was sliding through the field, like soup between fingers, squeezing through gaining speed as the sickly sound of its engines was horrible to hear. "That's not… It's impossible!" And there proudly upon the charred hull plating of the vessel was a name that none had ever expected to see, the _Relic_ slipped through the barrier. "That ship was destroyed!"

The sister ship of the _Ark_, the _Relic_ was a beautiful amber-orange, her die-cast hull battered and torn along the length of her frame, but she was still driving forwards, pushing her way through from… places unknown. She was a beauty. But… She was coming down right on top of them. Her prow was rushing downwards as her engines smoked and were almost burning themselves out completely, she was heading straight down towards Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"GET CLEAR!" Trailbreaker was crying as he was attempting to activate his backups, managing to throw a fragile forcefield up about the Engineer and Scientist as he lunged at them, his black form caught them both up, pulling them down and close, attempting to protect them.

Plasma and flaming hot metal was spilling down across the landscape, frying the Warp Space Field Generator, the Ship popping free just as the blue field collapsed. For a moment, the ship hovered on its emergency thrusters before it suddenly pinwheeled, sweeping around and slamming into the nearest hill, dirt and giant clods of grass and foliage being thrust upwards into the air, raining down across the entire landscape.

'_Protect the ship!'_ Trailbreaker cried out to Silverbolt, his systems overheating as he was attempting to protect the two Mechs, they hadn't been able to clear the edge of the ship as it was coming down…

Suddenly, the ship wasn't the only thing they had to worry about as the Generator was suddenly overloading in a violent very Wheeljack-like explosion. The sheer force of the blast slammed into not only the Aerialbots but also the battered ship that was barely managing to stay airborne, it sent it rolling over and over, sending it crashing into the side of one of the neighbouring mountains with a shrieking howl of metal…

The last thing any of the three knew was the blinding wall of flame that rushed towards them…

* * *

"Fireflight!" Silverbolt cried out, his sensors screaming as he watched the little red and white flyer catch a hard shot to the wings, clipping them and sending him spirally down towards the ground… He was too far away to make it… too far away to save his little brother.

Suddenly from nowhere, the dark black and lavender tinged flash of Skywarp unexpectedly teleported in, snatching up the little Aerialbot about the waist. The Seeker lifted his head, crimson optics flashing in amusement as a smirk flashed across his lips, sweeping the little flyer up possessively against his larger frame. _'Mine now.'_ The Decepticon called with a nasty gravelly chuckle, before in another second he vanished as quickly as he had come, taking the offlined little Aerialbot with him.

"FLIGHT!" Silverbolt cried, but soon enough reality was coming back to him, they had been ordered to engage the enemy, attempting to keep them out of range of the newly arrived Ship… The Autobots were on their way… but…

They had been unable to form into Superion, the earlier disagreement had upset their natural Bonds, making it impossible, driving each of the Aerialbots to fight as they were. Now there was no way that they would be forming Superion now… Why hadn't he paid more attention?

"Run little Autobot…" There was suddenly a deep sensual voice whispering close to his audio, his body twisted from the arms that had caught him sharply. Fingers were dancing across his silvery armour, jolts of unfamiliar heat were raging through his systems setting them on fire before he had any chance to react. His gun lifting to aim straight into the face of Blackout as he shoved those servo's away, the Decepticon Tracker was smiling at him in a way that made the Aerialbot Commander shudder right down to his stabilizer servos at the look he was being given. "Run, Silverbolt… maybe… you might give me a challenge."

And the Aerialbot commander was transforming sharply into his Alt mode, powerful engines roaring to life as he was firing his main guns at the nimble Blackout, feeling suddenly cornered as several other Seekers were joining in, Thrust and Ramjet were delighting in strafing him.

He had to draw their fire and their attention. It was becoming clear that Megatron hadn't ordered them to attack, they had little or no interest in the flaming ruins that covered the surrounding hillsides, the Autobots were coming, their signals bright and clear in his sensor fields.

They were close… but not close enough, the others were tiring…

And he need to get these three away from them… his entire frame twisted and swept around, heading for the ground, his rear guns peppering them in return, drawing them all after him. If he could get close to the forests and the distant mountains he would have a chance…

'_Brave little Autobot…'_ That voice had stuck itself into his processors, his Spark lurked at the intimate touch through his private frequency, every sensor burning brightly… and his entire body felt… so hot…_ 'Brave Silverbolt, run as fast as you can… and maybe I won't catch you....' _

'_Get out!'_ He shouted back, hearing the steady but low pitched thumping of those powerful blades, Blackout was fast….

'_Do you really want me to leave you?' _

A tremor suddenly rippled through every inch of Silverbolt's frame, his Spark jolting at the question which had seemed to come out of nowhere and catch him up so swiftly that there was nothing he could say for a long moment, his entire world was falling apart around him and his Spark was betraying him.

'_Silverbolt?'_

'_Stop saying my name…'_ _Stop calling me… stop… please… just leave me be…_ _I don't need you! I'm not…_ His Spark was whispering into the darkness of his processors, his insecurities rearing their ugly head as he attempted to go higher. Every system flared wildly, drawing him back to reality. _'Go away! Please… just leave me be…'_

'_You remember the rooftop…'_

How could he forget? How on Cybertron could he forget? How could he forget the feeling of those arms about him? Drawing him gently upwards… soothing him… he cursed himself.

His guns caught Ramjet hard, sending him slamming into Thrust and sent the pair spiraling down towards the ground in a scream of metal and flailing wings. But every shot clear shot he had at Blackout, the Mech dodged easily.

Silverbolt was throwing caution to the wind and was driving his engines to the limit to escape the helicopter that kept on his tail. This was not going to end well or maybe…

* * *

'_Where are you?'_ A soft question pinged in his badly damaged processors, the sound of it enough to draw Wheeljack from the black pit that sat above the edge of stasis lock. _'Wheeljack?'_

His vocal components glitched badly as he tried to call out from where he was sprawled out amongst the carnage, his entire white, green and red frame was stained black and several of components had almost been completely blasted off. Blue optics flickered slightly, a muffled whisper of a groan escaped him, his frame buried beneath the weight of burning hot debris. The last thing he remembered was Trailbreaker grabbing him… the shimmering edges of a forcefield flickering away before it was dying in a burst of rushing sound… The heat…

"He…l..p…" He gasped out, optics dimming as every system he owned registered a burning hot red alerts that he was soon going to fall into stasis lock… Wheeljack was so cold.

'_Where are you?! I can't see you… all this __carnage…'_

Attempting to move, his head twisted slightly, that voice was unfamiliar to him… but the sound of it was the most comforting thing he had ever heard. "…He…re…"

He could hear footsteps on the uneven ground to one side… His audio panels were flashing slightly, though one was half shattered and hanging to one side of his damaged face. Someone was looking for him… looking just for him… someone had come… His Spark shivered slightly, uncertain and surprised. Everything was a muddle within his damaged processors… his vision was already gone in one optic.

Suddenly there was someone beside him, the heavy weight that rested across his chassis and legs was being tugged up and away, soothing fingers touching his frame. There was a flash of bluish-silver… His blurred vision attempting to focus on who it was that was checking him over, nimble fingers checking over his major systems with skills that would have rivaled Ratchet's. "It will be okay now, Wheeljack…"

"Aid…" Silver… it had to be Aid… but… it was blue… a fine beautiful azure blue that greeted his optics. Amber-red optics gazing down at him with such a worried expression. Who was it?

"No… they won't be here quick enough…" Strong servos were thrusting away the rest of the metal that pinned him to the ground, before arms were sliding slowly beneath him, gathering him up against a warm chassis, his head dropping against a warm throat. Distant sirens were wailing across the landscape, but still distant and Wheeljack needed help… right now. _'Do you trust me?'_

Confused blue optics gazed into amber-red, a colour like old wine, beautiful and swallowing all his wandering attention all in one movement. _'I…'_

"Wheeljack. Please… trust in me. I won't let anything happen to you…"

But the fight was slipping out of him, not that their was any resistance in the first place to the gentle touch that surrounded him, his helm drooped slightly, bumping up against a blue chassis, hearing the solid sound of a Spark just beneath his audio. _'I… trust you…' _

And there was a roar of engines, a whip crack of sound… almost deafening… but soon he felt like he was being lifted upwards… the ground suddenly feeling far away… Someone was carrying him… Someone was protecting him.

Who was it?

Suddenly there was a flash of energy surging past them, so close…

"STOP SHOOTING IRONHIDE!" Ratchet howled… voice sounding still so far away… "He's got Wheeljack!"

"One good shot…"

"And risk hitting 'Jack?" He could barely hear them, his sensitive hearing picking them up…

Why would Ironhide be firing at First Aid? How could First Aid carry him? The feeling of weightlessness was tickling his senses… How could First Aid fly?

Not… Aid…

Not one of the Aerialbots…

Seeker!

Struggling for only a moment, those arms gentled around him, protecting him… and he couldn't fight it, relaxing back into that grasp.

Wine coloured optics… worried… deeply troubled… concerned for him… the soft silvery blue and deeper richer blue armour… Only… one Mech was quite that shade of blue…

Thundercracker.

Why was…?

'_Shh…'_ And soon enough they were soaring, the land giving way beneath them, Thundercracker flying close to the water, throwing up a powerful cloaking field, wrapping it about them and dampening Wheeljack's Autobot signature. _'Let me. Please… 'Jack… let me help you…'_

But before he could say a word of protest, his systems gave one final chirp of complaint… and he was sliding into stasis lock wondering what on Cybertron was going on.

* * *

'_Astral!' _

Astrotrain perked up at the sudden call that tickled across his systems, his communications arrays were instantly powering up at the sound of Skydive's communication. _'Calm down, my precious_ _'Dive. What's the matter?'_

'_They took them! Skywarp and Thundercracker! Fireflight and Wheeljack!'_

'_Calm down…'_ He could feel the flicker of the smaller Mech's anxieties, trying to work out what was going on as all his systems were beginning to power up properly, his systems rising out of the darkness of recharge. _'Start at the beginning.'_

'_Skywarp snatched Fireflight! You have to go get him… Please! Please Astral! You can't let my __Brother stay in the hands of that brute…' _

'_Shhh… I'll do what I can.'_ Astrotrain promised, his large frame shifting upwards from his berth, knowing this was not going to be easy. Skywarp was the trickiest Bot to pin down, but why would Thundercracker take Wheeljack? That was the one that didn't make sense… Both of the Seekers were known to be rather… energetic in the berth… But why would he take Wheeljack? _'I can't promise anything.'_

'_Please…'_

'_Yes, Love. I promise I will do what I can though.'_

It seemed to be enough to sooth the terror that seemed to grip the usually calm Aerial Tactician. _'I… I don't know what to do… Astral… Silverbolt's still not back either…'_

'_Love I'm sure Silverbolt is fine, I'll check the latest reports and tell if there is anything here about them.'_ Though he was loath to betray the Decepticons in such a manner, his beloved little Skydive had a way of getting him right in the Spark. Any request the little Aerialbot made would definitely be done to the best of Astrotrain's ability. _'Now you better pay attention… you… you weren't injured were you?'_

'_No. I'm fine, Astral Flare. Thankyou.'_

'_I'll see you soon, my beloved Dive.'_

'_Soon.'_ Skydive promised softly.

* * *

**XD So much to put in the next chapters XD OOOOOOOOH I hope you like it! If you do I will write more^^ if not. I'll let this die.** (Which I seriously dont' want to do!)


	2. Uncertainty

**Author's Note:** I hope people do find this interesting! 3333333 XD smut next chapter XD loool Please please tell me you like it...

**Disclaimer:** I own all of the crew of the Relic. XD hehe! But not the others.

**Please review!**

* * *

"Lancer…"

Fingers were stroking worriedly against his helm, arms were curled about his shoulders, drawing him a little upwards, his helm was leaning back against a warm chassis. A familiar Spark beat wildly beneath his audio, his optics flickered once, dimly coming online as he was being cradled by the beautiful Mech, who was looking so worried over him. Mech fluid streaked across one fine almost delicate cheekplate, the silver and red armour was dented and scratched, but to his relief not badly wounded.

'_Lancer…'_ Relief flooded Nightrave, his crimson optics brightening as he watched the life slowly trickle back into the larger black and blue form of their Leader. _'I was so worry… you…'_ Arms tightened about his chassis, clinging to him, a warm helm bumped against the top of his, 'Rave trembling slightly with the rush of his emotions. _'You caught it full in the face… I thought I had lost you…'_

A low chuckle escaped him, before he groaned in pain, his self-repair and diagnostic systems registering that his arm was shattered, his muscle cables torn and twisted up within his broken limb. His entire outer armour felt rather cooked through his entire frame shuddered slightly, attempting to pull himself together, driving himself to sit up… But Rave held him down, fingers pressed against the centre of his chassis.

"I'm tough to offline."

"But not indestructible." Nightrave snapped slightly, a frown touching those elegant features, clearly not pleased with his attempts to move. "Stay still. Triage should be here soon…"

"Let him tend to the others." Lancer answered as he was pulling himself upwards, his limbs trembling slightly as he moved, but he was made of sterner stuff and shut off his sensors in his left arm to cut off the pain. "My repairs can wait." His fingertips however were lightly stroking over the soot and Mech fluid streaked cheek, lightly attempting to brush away the dirt, his deep blue optics were moving across the features of his Lover's facial plates, making sure that he was undamaged.

"Lancer…"

Leaning in, his lips caught those trembling ones, kissing them and sending a wave of reassurance through the contact, blue met red and they both were reassured. "When the other's have been tended to."

"Promise?" Rave whispered, crimson optics studying the Mech's features for a long moment, catching the look he was being given and nodded slightly before he was helping Ironlancer to his stabilizer servos, an arm curling around those strong shoulders helping him to keep his balance.

'_Promise.'_

"Report." He called, not being afraid to lean into the grasp of his second, knowing that the slender Seeker was far stronger than he looked.

"We landed." Bluestone remarked from the nagivation consol, the bright blue and yellow young Mech glanced back towards Lancer. The young offspring of Bluestreak and Sunstreaker was running several scans on the world outside their rather damaged Spaceship, the old scanners thankfully still partially functional.

"_Obviously_." Razorwire snorted from behind the Tactical station, crimson optics glimmering in amusement for a moment before running his own scans as well, pink Energon dripping down from his torn antenna, and between several burnt plating. "All weapon systems offline, all shields down… we're as helpless as a practice drone against Flintlock." The black and white Mech looked clearly unhappy about the state of his prized weapons systems he had rigged up himself on this old relic… the name was just so fitting!

"Navigational computers don't recognize any of these readings… whatever we hit… it sent us clean out of the sector…" Bluestone said as he was straightening, his bright blue optics flickering in the darkness and smoke that was beginning to fill the 'bridge'.

"How…how is the cargo, Optime?" Lancer questioned the slender Femme who stood off to one side, the pale red and blue frame was leaning over the life-support systems.

"The heavy shielding held up. Generators running at thirty percent, but all of the cargo is fine… not a single flicker." Bright azure blue optics lifted to regard him, before turning her attention back to trying to manage the power output so that their cargo would not suffer from uneven power distribution.

"Thank Primus…" Lancer whispered, bowing his head slightly and just being grateful that they hadn't lost a single one of the precious life that their ship carried. These were the last of a world, they could not risk a single one… _'Triage, head count?' _

'_A few in stasis lock, but we didn't loose any.' _The young voice of the Youngling was one that was rather reassuring, though only barely into his third Frame, Triage, the offspring of Ratchet and First Aid was their only Medic with training. _'Medbay is totaled though…'_

"Sir!" The bright golden form of 'Bee popped up between torn plating, his face worried and excited all at the same time, the energetic youngster was unable to keep himself still for even a moment. "Autobots! Two of them! They need help though…"

'Triage!'

"On my way!" The young Medic answered from the doorway, hurrying across the decking, his green and white frame glinting in the faint emergency lighting as he was diving down the hole after Bumblebee, or at least the young Sparkling that carried the name of his Carrier.

"Razorwire, Nightrave, stay here…" He turned towards his Tactician and also to his second in command, knowing the two Decepticons would not be a welcome thing to Autobots… if… if it were possible that some had managed to survive the Cull and the destruction of Cybertron at the hands of Megatron.

"No, I'm coming with you." The slender Seeker was frowning sharply, his hand catching Lancer's good arm.

"Stay."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me, Rave, please." A fierce kiss, lips touched together for the briefest of moments. _'You need to stay here. Keep the other Decepticons out of sight. Can't risk them getting shot…Stay safe.' _

"Sir." The silver and red Seeker nodded slightly, before he was barking out orders, making sure that no Cybertronian remained idle. _'Don't you dare do anything stupid, get me? Or I will come and drag your aft…'_

'_Love you, Rave.'_

The Seeker stuttered for a moment, ruby optics staring at the retreating frame of his beloved Commander and lover, lips twisting into a small smile before he was barking sharp orders, slender shoulders straightening and his tall frame uncoiled. He was a commander himself, one that would not accept anything less then perfection from those around him.

But in his Spark he was still worried…

* * *

"Here!" Bee called, his bright yellow and white frame highly visible amongst the carnage, his hands were curling underneath the arms of the giant black frame, tugging hard to pull him and free him from underneath the edge of the a pile of debris. Rolling the black frame over, the little scout froze sharply, blue optics widening at the familiar face of the Mech that lay there.

Triage was hurrying forwards, dark green and white armour glinting in the warm sunlight and light of the fires that were swarming around the charred field before them. The Medic was opening his kit as he dropped to his knees beside the massive frame, before he too froze. "Impossible…" He breathed before he was getting to work as Bee was uncovering the other that he had spotted from one of the windows.

Ironlancer was staggering slightly as he shifted weight onto his wounded leg, limping slightly from an old half healed injury his wounded arm hanging limply at his side. His blue optics widened as he too gazed at the two Mechs that had been freed from the debris against one side of the Relic, his Spark ending up in his throat at the sight of Perceptor and Trailbreaker, though both were battered… they were clearly very much alive. Both were dead… Everyone of the Autobots was dead… all of their Creators were destroyed either when Cybertron exploded or in one of the Culls… they were the 'lost ones', the others… those that had escaped… narrowly from certain destruction.

Several of the heavily armed and armoured Mechs and Femmes were coming out of the hold of the ship, their weapons primed and charged to defend the downed vessel. The leader of them was a towering monster of a Mech, black and crimson, his optics flashed behind a heavy visor as he shifted the powerful cannon in his arms, saluting Lancer he was clearly looking for orders.

"Flintlock, spread out, set up a perimeter about the ship, no firing unless they fire first. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir! Understood." The large Mech, nodded slightly before he was gesturing for his companions to spread out. It was rather thankful that Grimlock's offspring didn't have the same terrible nature as his Creator, but was rather a very loyal Mech. He owed Lancer his life and in return he had given his complete loyalty to the commander and joined the crew of the _Relic_, protecting each life within with the same determination Grimlock had for stomping things.

"Lancer…" Triage called as Trailbreaker was slowly coming around after being repaired as best Triage could manage with his Medbay scrapped.

The black and blue Mech was coming forwards to kneel down beside the Mech, his good hand came to rest against the pitch black Mech's shoulder lightly. "Easy there, Trailbreaker." He soothed softly, his voice low and gentle, his blue optics glimmering with both delight and confusion at seeing the Defense Specialist. "You took quite a battering."

"Wha…" Breaker was powering up his optics and gazing up at the faces about him, his lips parting for a moment to greet Ironhide… but… It wasn't quite Ironhide that gazed down at him. "Who?"

Ironlancer was surprised that he hadn't been recognized. "You must have taken quite a knock… You don't remember me?"

Suddenly from amongst the smoke, Flintlock gave a sharp cry of surprise, several of the other sentries were also giving cries of both shock and joy… but…

From amongst the smoke, the powerful frame of what he was quite certain was Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, the bright lime green form of Ratchet and… Lancer was jerking back in shock at the black Topkick that was barely a metre behind the Prime. He felt his Spark tremble within him at the sight of these familiar Mechs, ones he knew to be long since offlined permanently. Yet here they were…

"No…" This was not possible… "Father…" Ironlancer whispered softly, his blue optics dimming as he watched them transform.

Flintlock instantly came up behind them, cannon raised and powered on, several others were raising their weapons wary and worried that this was some ruse of Megatron's to wipe them out.

"Optimus Prime." Ironlancer greeted with a bow of his head slightly, his blue optics troubled, wishing that his sharp-tongued Nightrave was beside him, but the little 'Decepticon' was safely inside the heavy metal bulk of the refitted _Relic_, undetectable. "Flintlock, stand down."

"Sir?"

"Now."

The weapons lowered, but suspicion still lingered on the faces of several Mechs, Triage however had not looked up from where he was working on Perceptor… but when he did, his bright pale optics flared wide, staring at the lime green frame of Ratchet, his mouth opening before he was suddenly retreating before the other Medic noticed him. Triage was darting behind the tall frame of Lancer, trembling badly at the sight of his Carrier, the young Mech was barely keeping himself together.

Optimus Prime for his part was just as puzzled and confused as these visitors. His optics scanned the faces that were before him, before returning to the sight of Ironlancer, picking this black and blue Mech as being the leader or these rather strange yet familiar Autobots. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Commander…"

"Ironlancer, Sir." His body shifted, coming to salute, before glancing back towards Ironhide who was staring at him. The pair of them staring at each other for a long moment before the young Commander was turning back to the Leader of the Autobots. "Commander of the _Relic_. I apologise over the greeting…"

Bright optics blinked from within the white and yellow face of Bee as he popped up to one side, the second framed little Mech was grinning wide at the other Mechs. "Are you really _the_ Optimus Prime?"

"Bee…" His good hand reached out to curl against the slender shoulder of the young Scout, pulling him backwards, holding him protectively, though Triage was sending glances towards Ratchet who was tending to Trailbreaker and Perceptor. "I apologise Sir."

"No apologies needed. But… maybe an explanation… would be in order." Optimus cleared his vocal components at the sight of the 'young' Bee, who looked so much like his namesake that it was clear exactly who one of his Creators was. "As far as I know, Bee, I am quite certain I am the Optimus Prime… I am certain there…"

"You are dead, Sir. All of you are dead."

"Ya not makin' sense… we are most certainly…" Ironhide was saying, his blue optics narrowing a little on the stranger…

"Father, I watched them disassemble you…"

Ironhide was staring at the way he had been addressed by this stranger, Lancer was trying to hold himself together, but being faced with these Mechs… everything was unraveling faster than even his rather patient and steel bound nerves could take.

"I ain't lettin' anyone… I… ain't ever had a Sparklin'…"

"Slagging Autobots." Nightrave glowered at them, especially at Ironhide, the tall slender Seeker was soon dipping to wrap an arm about Lancer's waist, support his weight. "Shut your mouth, Ironhide. Think before you start spouting things like that."

"Decepticon!" Ironhide snarled, before his cannons were charging and coming up to point squarely at Nightrave, clearly doing the exact thing that Lancer had been worried about.

"No! NO FATHER!" Lancer was jerking forwards, his arms out, using his entire frame to protect his sharp mouthed Lover. "Please… please… I… I beg you Sir, stand down."

A sigh escaped Razorwire, the black and white Mech coming down through the 'exit', moving towards the little Medic, who was trembling slightly, a hand resting against his small shoulder, reassuring him. "Tried to stop him… He's more stubborn then…"

Flintlock had his weapon primed and ready to take out Ironhide the moment the other chose to fire.

"So what if I'm a Decepticon?" Nightrave snapped, chin jerking up, before crimson optics flickered towards Optimus Prime, narrowing slightly and clearly attempting to work out if the Mech was actually what he appeared to be. "What does that matter?" However, his fingers were lightly pressing against Lancer's chassis softly, rubbing lightly over his armour just above his Spark, knowing that seeing Ironhide had taken a lot out of him. But he was not about to hide. "Megatron is the enemy. Megatron is the only enemy."

"Everyone, weapons down." Optimus was trying to bring order to the entire scene, Magnus was just not quite sure what to do, though his massive guns had been ready and charged, but they instantly dropped at the command. Ironhide lowered his weapon, but gazed into the face of this Mech how looked almost exactly like him… or at least he could clearly see himself in that face.

"Does everything always end up like this with you, Rave?" 'Wire smirked slightly, shaking his head, before finding a gun was heading in his direction too for a moment. The Tactician was rather amused for a moment, before rested on hand against his slender hip, looking rather amused over the entire thing. "Involving guns… Kinda repeat don't you think?"

Rave chuckled at that, before curling up against Lancer, feeling the powerful Autobot weakening slightly against his side, his optics worried over the true extent of the damage Lancer had taken. "No… Lancer… please…" The Decepticon was instantly melting, gripping the heavy body tightly… "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'll be…" His optics dimmed sharply, as he was suddenly leaning heavily against his lover, Razorwire instantly was on his other side, the Autobots watching in horror at the collapse, Ironhide felt his Spark shudder at the sight, though they didn't dare move knowing that there were still several guns trained upon them.

"Triage…"

The small Medic was soon coming to the rescue, his optics dimming at the damage taken, he had been unable to repair the damage that had occurred several battles before, which had left the powerful Mech half lame in one leg, his training wasn't complete…

"Ratchet!" Optimus called as he was soon coming forwards, dropping to a knee beside the Mech, not quite certain what to make of everything… but knowing for some reason, he could trust this stranger… The lime green Medic was hurrying forwards, nudging several of the others out of the way including Triage without looking at the smaller Mech.

"You should be in stasis lock with this damage!" Ratchet growled between several waves of curses as he was going over the damage and finding systems that were only half repaired, cursing the crudeness of some of the repairs. "Who on Cybertron did this? This…"

"I… I did…" Triage finally spoke up, his small frame trembling as he was so close to his Carrier, the small Mech was almost beside himself with joy, wanting nothing more than to launch himself into those warm arms and reassure himself that this was… He had seen the bodies… knew his Creators were both dead… but this… this had to be his Carrier! No one else knew quite that many cusses…

"Well you…" Ratchet froze as he stared down into the hopeful and deeply troubled face of the youngling before him… Lancer was clearly nothing more than a Youngling himself… all of these Mechs and Femmes that stood about them, a few more immerging worriedly from the holes in the ship were barely into their second or third frames. "Good job."

Pale blue optics blinked at that, before he was leaning in, pointing out the damage he hadn't been able to repair previously. "Our Medbay is scrapped… Not that I had much to start with… He..."

"Magnus?"

"Of course." The big Mech was already transforming, his trailer just the right size to take the wounded Mech.

"Let us help you."

"Rave… stay here…" Lancer whispered softly, hoping for once the other would listen to him.

"Don't… Slag you… Don't leave me behind."

"They need you right now. _Do this._ For me."

Nightrave was waving a hand towards Flintlock, "You guard him, Flint. Bring him back in one piece. I don't trust these Autobots…"

"Sir." He dipped his head, but Triage and Bee were clearly not about to sit back…

Optimus was clearly focused on these new and rather strange arrivals… though he had already given orders for the Technobots and Protectobots to start searching for the two missing Aerialbots and Wheeljack…

* * *

**XD missing Autobots next chapter!**


	3. History

**Author's Note:** ^^ XD I thought I would expand a little one some characters and introduce others. ^^ XD I LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!! ^___________^ hehehehe, makes me so happy. looool.

**Disclaimer:** I own Lancer and the crew of the _Relic_^^ but nothing else.

**Please review^^**

* * *

Lancer was sprawled on his back, feeling Ratchet and First Aid working on him, glad that Bluestone had gone after the pair of rather sneaky Decepticons and Bee. Triage had exhausted himself with worry, the little Medic ending up curled on the cot in Ratchet's office, clearly not being able to answer any questions put to him.

Optimus Prime was seated beside the berth, troubled expression showing that he had a feeling the story this Autobot would tell him was far more dark then he had ever heard before. "If you are certain…"

"No… I really…" He really wanted to say it, his dark blue optics flickered slightly gazing at the Prime and hoping that in some small corner of the powerful Mech's processors he might find a little approval for his actions. Though his stubbornness was probably what had gotten them there in the first place, off to one side, Flintlock stood like an unmoving statue, arms resting across his powerful chassis, watching each and every Mech suspiciously, taking the job of guarding Ironlancer very seriously.

"I guess I should start… at the beginning…" His optics dimmed slightly, catching one look at the black frame of Ironhide who remained silent as he watched the younger Mech, not knowing quite what to make of the battle worn soul that greeted him, with flickered glances.

"Megatron rose to power swiftly with his Decepticons at his side, they outnumbered us… however some in their number were not so keen on the killing of civilians… I don't know exactly what triggered the war… No one remembers… It's probably somewhere in the… the archive…" His voice dropped softly as he spoke of the numerous bodies of the fallen that were carefully stored within the bowels of the Relic, the bodies of Bots he had seen alive and functional here… in this strange reality where the Autobots were winning slowly but surely. Bumblebee, Prowl, Barricade… the list was endless…

"Some stood against him… they died soon after his rise to power over Cybertron. Others hid and tried to survive… at first the Autobots were about to fight back. But when Praxus fell… It was the beginning of the end for us."

"I was amongst some of those that fought under you, Sir."

At least Optimus noted he had existed…

"It was only shortly after my… Creators were murdered by Megatron personally… that the Cullings began."

Ironhide visibly flinched, the black Mech stiffening to know he had died so early on in this fight, that he had been taken down by Megatron, however he had not expected his Mate to be Chromia. Though he liked the Femme as a friend, he had no interest in her… Dark optics flickered towards Optimus for a moment, before he gazed back at his… son?

"It was almost indiscriminate at first.. The young the old… anything that moved was cut down by the Squads, nothing was safe from Megatron's anger… his need for Mech fluid. Soon enough he turned his optics on his own faction as well, those who did not take pleasure in the violence were quickly culled. Some escaped… fleeing to join up with your group Sir, when you took up the Autobot flag in Iacon."

His optics dimmed slightly at the memory, being the oldest of the survivors he had been amongst the action since he had been Sparked, upgraded far faster than he should have been to have one extra set of hands to fight with.

"I was based at the edge of the Rift when a team allowed me to join them on a raid to one of the Culls Megatron was personally intending. It was there we found the butchered body of Starscream, who had been attempting to protect Megatron and his Sparkling… Nightrave. I… got it into my head to face Megatron one on one… I actually beat him off enough… getting my leg permanently wounded but I rescued a battered little Seeker, one who changed my life forever."

"When I returned to base with him, the medics refused to tend to him… and when Megatron discovered where we were and started bombing the base, I knew I couldn't leave Rave to die as the medics said he would. We did escape together, heading across Cybertron on foot, staying one step ahead of Megatron's Decepticons. I promised myself I would not let any more Autobots or Decepticons die at Megatron's hands…"

Optimus was horrified… for once completely speechless as he listed to the tale of a world that had ended.

"From that point on, Rave and I fought hard to save all we could from the Cullings, its how we rescued Bluestone and Razorwire… we weren't fast enough to save more… The Cullings were so quick…"

"You did what you could, Sir." Flintlock suddenly interrupted, his dark optics flashing with strong emotions as he regarded Lancer, startling the wounded Mech. "You carried me from the battlefield yourself even though you were wounded and I would slow you down. You are a hero."

"I'm not… I'm a soldier who…"

"Pig-Iron!" Flintlock growled. "You are the Mech who saved us all. We would be dead a thousand times over if you hadn't held us together, somehow held Decepticons and Autobots in line."

"Do you feel you can finish?"

Nodding slightly, the Mech was letting out a quiet sound. "We discovered the _Relic_ on a scavenger mission… It took vorns to refit her… And with a base we could save the Sparklings that would overwise have died… It was during this time Sir, you were killed and…" He froze for a moment, knowing he hadn't said anything about it earlier. "Your two Sparklings soon joined us, Optime and Pax. Both are fine Bots…"

"My… Sparklings? With… who?"

"Elita-One." But he only paused briefly on that. "We tried to save as many as we could find… But all of Cybertron was dead around us, every other pocket of resistance was crushed. The_ Relic_ lifted off just in time to watch Cybertron explode as Megatron was determined to wipe the last resistence out… He followed across space for Vorns… hunting us down… until finally he cornered us… just before we… fell through that Space Vortex of yours…"

"That is quite a story…"

"Condensed I assure you…" Ironlancer whispered softly, before he was slowly pushing himself upwards on his elbows, before a hand pushed him back down again, gaining a sound of protest from him, his optics flashing slightly before he stayed down that time. "But every word I assure you is true."

Optimus looked on with something akin to awe at the young Commander who lay before him, his hand reached out to lightly touch against the strong shoulder before finding Ironhide on the other side of the Mech, before glancing back at the Medics. "It's a lot to take in, but I'll consider everything you have told me… Ironhide, if the doctors permit, maybe you would like to spend some time with our young guest."

Hope blossomed on Lancer's features, glancing between Optimus and Ironhide, before finding the black Weapons Specialist smiling at him uncertainly before reaching out to lightly clasp the wounded Mech's servo, squeezing it once in apology for the way he had reacted before.

"Certainly, I would be honoured."

"Fath…" He stopped himself.

"It's alright."

"Father." Lancer whispered, feeling the strong arms curl about him, his optics blurring slightly with tears, his frame trembling under the weight of so much that had rested upon his shoulders for so long. "Let my men help you search. I have several expert trackers…"

"The help would be welcome."

"Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement between us… over what will happen…"

"I hope we can, Optimus Sir, I do not wish to imagine… going back…"

* * *

Raven black in colour the brief flashes of blood red of his protoform and frame beneath his armour had an effect of making him appear he was actually covered in blood. The dark etched lines of the Decepticon symbol was engraved on each powerful shoulder, his movements were like that of a true Decepticon, a predator keen on the scent of prey. His optics studied the security displays before his dark ruby gaze, studying the holographic display of the Autobots working on Ironlancer, his denta grinding, his body shifting uncomfortably.

Though he had to admire the security systems he had hacked through, they were surprisingly familiar to him, and a devilish smirk touched his lips, Red Alert's work that was for certain. Optics flickered slightly with a touch of worry as he observed the repair work being done on Lancer, relaying the images to Nightrave, reassuring his superior that Lancer was in good hands. Shifting slightly in the shadows, he cursed sharply the moment he felt the presence of the Autobot entering the security junction of the Autobot Base. The slender white and red form was making Bloodshade stare hard at it, feeling his Spark shiver slightly at the sight of…

'_No weapons.'_ Came the quiet reminder from Rave, making Shade snarl slightly, hand pulling away from his blaster hidden within one of his subspace pockets. _'Get out if you can.'_

'_Too late.'_ Bloodshade snickered, his blood hued optics following the progress of the Autobot and looked almost bemused for a moment.

"I know you're here." Red Alert cleared his vocal components, arms crossed and clearly not expecting exactly who had hacked his security systems. "I don't know how you hacked my security grid so fast, but I can still lock you out."

Shade felt the heavy encryption suddenly fill his logic computers, but as easily as they had been erected he input one of Red's own ciphers and it fell apart again.

An angry growl escaped Red Alert as he felt his security lockout cracked within moments with one of his own personal security passwords. "I'll give it to you, you are fast. But… I will not let you…"

"So _angry_." A low purring laugh escaped Bloodshade, his powerful frame stepping from within the shadows his black armour glinting slightly as he studied the white and red Mech with a shrewd look. "I doubt you would be able to stop me if you really tried." Those optics glinted with a cunning intelligence, the two of them battling within the field of the Autobot security systems, something he had had Vorns of training in, considering he was the Security Chief of the _Relic_.

"Decepticon spy!" A gun was instantly raised and pointing squarely at Bloodshade, the power charging instantly to full, his comm link already open and calling for Inferno to back him up.

"Spy?" A wave of bemused chuckles escaped him, lips turning upwards into an almost playful smirk. "I guess in this case, I may be." His optics glinted with delight the moment he caught the look of consternation on Red Alert's features, knowing he was clearly annoying the Autobot Security Chief. "But I have my orders…"

"Orders from Megatron."

A snarl of pure rage flared up within Bloodshade in an instant, his optics narrowing before he was quite ready to prime his weapons at being accused of working for the likes of Megatron. "Don't you dare accuse me of working for that _Monster_."

Suddenly a hand was catching the strong shoulder, restraining Bloodshade, the white and Black frame of the Tactician appearing beside his companion. "Calm yourself, Shade. Think of what Lancer would say…"

A grumble escaped the bigger Decepticon before his shoulders drooped, his anger fleeing as quickly as it had come, accepting the reprimand from Razorwire, but pulled his shoulder free from his grip. "He accused me…"

"I know, but he doesn't know any better. Remember to them we are…"

"Prowl? What's going on…?" Red Alert questioned the black and white Mech, watching the doorwings twitch slightly, before being met with a crimson gaze from features that were akin to Prowl's, but there was something in that face that was distinctly not the familiar Tactician's…

"Red?" Said Tactician appeared from behind Red Alert with Inferno trailing only a step behind, gazing at the pair of unfamiliar Decepticons and let out a troubled sigh. "Ah. I see we have more guests."

"Oooh…we get to be guests." A hand lightly patted against the black chassis, Razorwire smirking at the Autobots.

"Guests that should be in the Brig." Red Alert grumbled, glancing from Razorwire to Prowl then back again, looking more puzzled then anything, the two looked so similar, right down to the chevron, though the Decepticon's was swept clean against the black helm, the edges of it swept upwards like the sharp antenna that ran across the edges of his helm.

"You know… you're smaller than I thought you would be." Razorwire regarded Red Alert for a long moment, before tipping his head back to regard Bloodshade, lightly nudging the large Decepticon in the side, before his smirk grew. "I guess you got it from Blackout."

A grunt was his only response.

"What in the Pit is going on?" Red Alert growled out.

Prowl sent Red a data packet that left the Security Chief staring at Prowl, pale blue optics wide and his mouth dropping open. "What… that can't… that can't be true…!"

"I'm afraid it seems to be. We have a ship load of guests from another dimension."

"I prefer alternative universe." The black and white Decepticon added much to Prowl's irritation.

"It seems…several of our guests happen to be the Sparklings of several members of our current outfit." He had already been seen for himself the five Autobots that had arrived on base one of them gravely injured. "And amongst their number were several Decepticons. I assume that you two are part of the _Relic's_ crew? Identify yourselves."

"Security Chief Bloodshade of the _Relic_." The taller of the Mech's answered before he regarded Red Alert with a rather strange expression before clearly going to identify something else about himself. "Offspring of Decepticon Tracker Blackout and Autobot Security Chief Red Alert."

Red suddenly paled as he stared at the grown Mech before him, his mouth dropping open, pale optics wide as his mouth twitched slightly, trying to work out whether to belief the massive Decepticon's words or not. But that keen mind left him wondering what on Cybertron to say or do. Before his optics turned towards the second of the Decepticons, the one that looked rather distinctly like Prowl who instead of wearing the expressionless mask of the Tactician had a rather dangerous smirk on his lips.

"Tactician Razorwire." His optic ridges twitched slightly, not knowing what to do when he regarded Prowl for a long moment, for once in his life looking for a little approval from someone… "Offspring of Decepticon Infiltrator Barricade and Autobot Tactician Prowl."

Both Prowl and Red Alert was glitching as they stared the pair of Decepticons, Prowl staring at the black and white Mech, this Tactician who shared so much of himself…

There was a sigh from behind the two Autobots, the blue and yellow frame of Bluestone standing in the light of the corridor, his head cocked slightly to one side., one hand resting on his hip and looking slightly disapproving of Razorwire and Bloodshade. "Please do not tell me the pair of you are tormenting these two…"

Razorwire's smirk just seemed to grow wider, but there was something in his expression, before his attention turned the reason why he had followed along behind his Commander, his precious Bluestone. "I'm just having a little fun, Baby Blue." His head ducked slightly, before he was greeting his Lover with a whisper of gentle delight.

"Both of you get your afts to Medbay. Lancer would prefer you to be 'visible'…"

Bloodshade and Razorwire were both suddenly looking a little relieved, all of the Relic's crew depended heavily upon the leadership of Ironlancer, the Mech held them together, in the optics of their Commander both Decepticons and Autobots held the same value and meaning.

"Is he?" For once Shade was looking hopeful, his expression softening, amazing both Prowl and Red Alert with the change in attitude.

"Recovering well, Ratchet and First Aid have his repairs well in hand."

"Thank Primus." The Security Chief let out a sigh sending the message to Rave, how was equally grateful for the news.

"Have you seen Bee?" Bluestone asked softly as he was stepping past Prowl and Red Alert, his doorwings twitching in worry, the little Scout had a way of 'vanishing' off if they didn't keep an optic on him. Soon enough he was at Razorwire's side, a hand reaching out to press against the warm black and white chassis for a moment. A strong arm instantly wrapping about his waist tightly, pulling him closer, Bluestone leaning into the contact, his blue optics dimming in gratitude for the strong presence the other offered to him.

"I'll find him." Bloodshade offered, but soon got a look from the other two. "Sir." The Decepticon regarded Red Alert for a long moment, before bowing his head slightly for a moment, knowing that he needed to offer some respect to the other. "I would be much obliged if you could locate 'Mini' Bee… before he gets himself into another mess…"

There was suddenly a cry from down the corridor…

"Too late."

* * *

Bright blue optics were staring, wide and blinking at the sight of the bright yellow form of the Autobot Scout before him, his entire form was quivering in uncontrollable excitement, his helm peaked around the edge of the door, feeling his entire body shiver in hope, a desperate hope. He had been tracking the presence, the moment he had felt it his Spark had burned madly, his optics waving with the feelings that were set loose within him.

The bright yellow Camaro was glancing back over his shoulder just as 'mini' Bee ducked his head back around the edge of the doorway, Bumblebee was curious as he felt a pair of optics on him. His Spark bubbled with delight at the knowledge that the presence was that of a Sparkling of that he was certain. It there was one thing that Bumblebee loved it had to be Sparklings.

Chirping softly, Bumblebee was turning around towards the door, head ducking slightly before chirping softly, coaxing the little Sparkling to come to him. His Spark was shivering within his chassis, excited far more than he realised as he was clicking softly in Cybertronian again.

"Come on… come here…" He whispered softly, both arms stretched out slightly before he was dropping to one knee, catching the slight flicker of blue and yellow around the edge of the doorway. "Please?"

"You're… functional right?" The voice was soft and hopeful, but the question was definitely one that surprised the Autobot Scout. "You…"

"I am quite well Youngling, I assure you. Thankyou for your concern." Bumblebee however was surprised by how hopeful that voice sounded, his Spark brightening before his head tipped to the side a little more, attempting to meet that blue gaze when it peeped in at him. "I don't mean to scare you…"

"Scare me?" The little Sparkling was tipping his head a little more forwards around the edge of the doorframe. "You don't scare me… I'm not scared of anything… 'cept… Megatron… and…and… Shockwave…"

"Well… I'll tell you a secret. I'm scared of Megatron too."

"You… you're scared of… Megatron?"

"Yeah." Bright optics wavered slightly at the memory of what had happened at Tyger Pax. However, Bumblebee was hopeful his admission would reassure the little Sparkling. "Its all right…"

Before there was a flash of yellow and white and Bumblebee suddenly found his arms filled with the slender body of a small youngling, one with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Slender ams were coiling tightly around his neck and face pressing into his armour and there were soft sobs escaping the Youngling.

"Shhh…" Bumblebee swept the little body upwards, easily picking up the light frame in his grip, fingers lightly rubbing back and forth against the yellow helm, chirping soothingly at the little being who held onto him so tightly.

"Dad." The little Sparkling breathed helplessly, face buried against the warm chassis, hands clinging to the golden armour, latching on and clearly not about to let go.

"I'm not your…" But one look into the face that was gazing up at him and was almost gasping, the pretty little Sparkling was so much like him that Bee was letting out a strangled little chick of disbelief.

"You are! You _are_…" The Youngling sobbed helplessly, face pressing into the warm chassis, desperate to reassure himself that Bumblebee was indeed whole and unharmed. "Dad! Please… don't go again… Please… I saw…" Bright eyes were shimmering with tears, the usually clever and resourceful scout reduced to actually being allowed to act his age. "Don't go… please…"

"I don't…"

"Bee." A black and red frame was suddenly filling the doorway, the markings that of a Decepticon.

Instantly Bumblebee was tucking the Sparkling close against his side, canon instantly raised upwards with an angry look, but clearly quite prepared to defend the Sparkling with his life if it came down to it.

"Bumblebee." The Decepticon was not addressing the large yellow Scout but the tiny Sparkling. "_Rayline_."

Blue optics lifted from where they were half dimmed as he clung to the armoured frame of the one Mech that meant the world to him. Shaking his head, he was clinging even more desperately to Bumblebee, he wouldn't let go, his Carrier was right there! He was alive.

"That isn't your Carrier." Bloodshade coaxed softly, others standing behind the Decepticon, startled to find out that the little Scout's 'carer' actually happened to be the rather 'terrifying' Decepticon Security Chief. "I know he may look exactly like him, Ray, he may feel like him… but that isn't him."

"It is! How can you say he's not? How can you!"

"Because I was there when Bumblebee was permanently offlined, Ray, you know that." The Decepticon swallowed hard before he was slowly approaching Bumblebee, that cannon soon level with his chassis, but he was unafraid of being shot. "This isn't our world, Rayline."

Bumblebee was staring at the Decepticon that had just told him he was dead, before a wave of fierce possessiveness flared through him, his arm tightening about the little Sparkling, cradling him tightly against his armour. This little one needed him! He wasn't about to abandon the tiny life that had sort him out, pleaded with him not to let him go. He wouldn't let some _Decepticon_ tell him…

"He stays with me, _Decepticon_."

"Dad." The Sparkling whispered at the protectiveness of the larger Scout, attempting to re-establish the Sparkling-carrier bond that had long since been dead…

"You aren't helping, Shade." Bluestone was squeezing his way between the almost Sparkbroken Decepticon and doorway, before he was attempting to sooth Rayline, known to most as 'Bumblbee'. "Maybe just this once… Let him."

"Blue…"

"We all feel the same way as Bee does." Bluestone was attempting to be the voice of reason, his warm optics softening at the look on the Decepticon's fetatures, "Well… most of us." Knowing that Nightrave and several others didn't quite fancy some of their Creators in the slightest. Bluestone hadn't even seen either of his quiet yet, not knowing what he would do when he did. "Bumblebee was one of the last to offline before…"

There was a whimper from Rayline as he buried his head against the warm shoulder of Bumblebee, trembling badly with the feelings that were soaring through him.

"Cybertron was destroyed."

* * *

**XD Bee and XD little beeXD AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Balance

**Author's note:** XD Next chapter XD Where oh where did Silverbolt go? XD

**Disclaimer:** I own the crew of the relic. XD

**please Review^^**

* * *

Ironhide was shifting uncomfortably on the couch in his quarters, regarding the larger blue and black Mech who sat opposite him, his optics flickering as he caught sight of one large hand rubbing lightly against a thigh, touching the fine silver line that ran across the dark plating. It would take something of extreme force to not only mark that tough armour hide but for it to persist for even longer, and it was clear that wound had been there for quite some time.

"I…" Ironhide was staring down at his cannons, feeling uncertain for once over what to say to this young Autobot. The story he had been told…

"I've missed you, Father." 'Lancer swallowed hard, before rubbing a hand up and over his facial plates, trying to pull himself together. His Spark missed Nightrave already, they had only been apart a Joor, but it was rare for them to be very far apart for very long. Though not yet bonded, they were still so in tune with each other… he craved that love that burned brightly for him, the love he knew existed within the Decepticon's heart. "I… I shouldn't call you that, should I?"

'Hide was blinking at that. "It is alright, Ironlancer if you desire to call me that."

"You are so much like him…" The Autobot breathed out with a flicker of deep Spark-wrenching pain filling those bright blue optics. "But you aren't quite him." No Chromia for one. Facing his mother would… he didn't know what that would do to his Spark. "I'm just grateful for you sparing me a few minutes of your time."

"I could do no less." Before he watched that wounded leg stretch slightly, watching the slight flash of old pain in those optics the same hue as his own. "You went up against Megatron?"

"Yeah." His head dipped slightly, before he let out a shaky breath, it was still so hard to believe that this was indeed Ironhide, his _Creator_… alive and well, thrumming with such energy that left him staggered. What would happen when more of his crew started to meet their Creators? Mechs like Pax or Bluestone… or some of the Decepticons who had one parent of Autobot lineage, what would happen to them?

Maybe he should prevent interaction between the crews? Maybe it would be for the best. Some would not take kindly to their… almost desperate need for family. With so much death touching each and every one of them…

"Was worth it. Nightrave…"

"He is a Decepticon." A touch of disapproval seemed to linger in that voice for a moment or at least… not quite knowing how to react to his son's 'partner'.

"He might be a Decepticon, but he isn't 'evil'. There is a difference between the Decepticons you know and those that serve under me." The Mech let out a soft sigh, it had been an argument he had been trying to win for Vorns against those who believed that the name of 'Decepticon' instantly meant evil. Half his crew were Decepticons, his beloved was one. Though they might not follow the exact same methods and there was a tiny clash at times… they worked together quite well. "Rave and I…" How long had it been since they had first met? "I trust him more than anyone. He might disobey my orders, but I know he worries about my safety, about the safety of our Ship and crew… and our passengers."

"How many?"

"An active crew of twenty-five Femmes and Mechs, and fifty more in stasis ready to come online at a moment's notice. Two hundred and thirty-nine Sparklings in storage, ranging from barely parted to second frame."

Ironhide was gob-smacked by the figures, so many lives existed aboard the _Relic_, far more than they had ever considered. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. His blue optics wide, before jolting at the words that followed…

"Seventy-six 'empty' frames in storage."

"Empty?"

"The dead. Those rescued and kept for both their memory components to fill the Archive, but also because many of them are our Creators. The last to be added was Bumblebee."

"Bee…"

"We were luckily able to save Rayline in time and since then Bloodshade, a _Decepticon_, has been caring for him." He hoped that maybe this one piece of evidence would prove to his father that not all Decepticons needed to be 'offlined'. "I…" Suddenly his comm chirped softly, 'Lancer sighing knowing that the two Decepticons that had come along with them… "_This is Lancer"_

"_Sir, its Razorwire."_ Bluestone's voice was frantic with worry, the young Mech's tone telling him that something was definitely wrong. _"He's being pursued… Permission to engage." _

"_Blue." _

"_Sir, please!"_

Instantly on his stabiliser servos, he was moving swiftly towards the door, Ironhide hurrying to catch up with the Bot whom had dropped everything for his Crew. _"'Wire."_

"_So much for Autobot hospitality."_ Came a rather snide reply, irritation coming in through the comm line. _"Baby Blue!"_

Cursing, the recently repaired Autobot was hurrying down the corridors, catching strange looks from those that hadn't learned the identity of their guests. Coming to one of the windows, he was gazing down at a rather nasty scene, Razorwire was being pursued by two swift cars, yellow and red moving swiftly across the desert bearing down upon the 'police car' Decepticon. Behind them, a blue and yellow Cybertronian had drawn his long rifle from subspace, preparing to strike down Razorwire's pursuers swiftly.

However, Bluestone was in turn being targeted by the Autobot's marksman, Bluestreak. The entire scene was NOT something Ironlancer had wanted to deal with, especially when Bluestone realised both his Creators were there…

"BABY BLUE!" Razorwire howled, suddenly whirling, wheels kicking up dust as he headed straight for Bluestreak, gaining speed swiftly, going faster and faster determined to get between Bluestone and Bluestreak, he would not put his Beloved in danger.

Blue optics shifted rifle sights lifting just enough to catch a glimpse Bluestreak, before the rifle was clattering to the ground Ironlancer and Ironhide were already racing outside…

Razorwire however transformed in midair as he slammed bodily into Bluestreak, knocking the Autobot down sharply, hands wrestling the weapon away… the muzzle of it swinging dangerously close to the Decepticon's chassis. But he snarled again, wrenching at the weapon hard.

Suddenly things turned from bad to worse as Sunstreaker levelled his weapon square against the back of Razorwire's dark helm, the Tactician freezing for a moment. A furious sound escaping his lips, but he made sure to keep that weapon from pointing anywhere near Bluestone.

"Razorwire, Bluestone STAND DOWN!" Ironlancer was calling to the two Mechs, limping heavily as he moved across the field, his big frame glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Not likely." Razorwire growled out, tugging hard at the rifle despite the promise of death that lurked just behind him.

"_Now_."

Instantly Razorwire obeyed the command, finding himself on his knees before Sunstreaker, Bluestreak managing to escape the grasp of the Decepticon. "Just my way to go. Taken out by a…" His optics glimmered for a moment before glancing towards the frozen Bluestone, before his shoulders drooped suddenly, the snarky personality melting a little in the face of his lover's surprise and pain. Doorwings were drooping as well, the Decepticon letting out a quiet sigh, falling silent, but hissing slightly when the gun pressed against his helm pushed a little harder against it.

Bluestone shivered slightly, his blue and yellow armour glinting in the sunlight and his jaw quivered slightly as tears were soon sliding down the usually cheerful Mech's cheeks, his optics blurring quickly.

"Let me up." Razorwire hissed the moment he spotted a single tear.

"Not likely Barricade." Sunstreaker growled in response, Sideswipe moving in and charging his own weapon.

"Fun, isn't it?" Doorwings twitched in slight irritation. "Red Alert takes me as being Prowl, while this yellow lune takes me as being Barricade."

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, stand down." Ironhide rumbled as the pair arrived, 'Lancer towering a head over Ironhide as they moved.

"No slaggin' way, 'Hide. We got ourselves a Decepticon…" Sunny smirked, forcing the Decepticon to submit with a hissing growl still on his knees and clearly under orders not to lash out and knock the weapon away. "We have a right…"

"Baby Blue…" Razorwire's optics were fixed on his lover, knowing the only one that might be able to get Sunstreaker to lay off was the _Relic's_ Navigator.

"Father." Bluestone whispered, suddenly thumping hard against Sunstreaker's shoulder, knocking him back a step and placing himself at the edge of that gun, protecting the Decepticon with his frame. "Please. Don't do this."

"I ain't no Creator, Slagger." Sunstreaker spat, not seeing the similarities in those features that were so like his own. "Get out of the way."

"Never."

Suddenly arms curled tightly about Bluestone's chassis, a chin resting against a slender shoulder, hugging him tightly and drawing him a step away, one hand was sliding down to press just underneath one arm on the Autobot's side, stroking over the heavily scarred part of the bright rather beautiful armour. "Thanks for savin' my aft." Raze whispered softly, cradling the other to him tightly, despite the looks they got, "Next time… stay out of the line of fire. You'll give me a Spark attack…"

Bluestreak got one good look at Bluestone… "Impossible…" Optics flickered from Bluestone to Sunstreaker than back again, before glancing back at the dropped rifle that sat on the ground two hundred feet away.

A hand unexpectedly curled around the muzzle of Sunstreaker's weapon and crushed it, thrusting it away from his two friends. "Stand down."

"HEY!" Sunstreaker hissed angrily.

"You…" Bluestreak was gazing into the features of the young Mech before him, glancing at the black and white Decepticon for a long moment. "Who are you?"

Bluestone was trembling in Razorwire's grasp, the Navigator shuddering at the question, gazing into the familiar features of his Carrier and seeing no recognition. _It hurt._ It hurt to know that he did not exist in this strange universe, for he was certain in that look that he was not a familiar Mech to Bluestreak.

"He's Bluestone, your Son." Razorwire huffed sharply, pulling his beloved closer to him, fingers caressing softly over the scarred metal slowly, attempting to ease the pain that lingered there wishing to ease the pain he knew the Mech felt. "If you would pull your damned helms out of your afts. You could see that."

"Slag that."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Lancer whispered softly, his hands resting lightly on Bluestone's shoulders softly, knowing that maybe it would be better if the Navigator and the Tactician returned to the relative 'safety' of the Relic for now. "Both of you, please return to the _Relic_. For now it would be better if we refrained from making further contact with the Autobots like this."

"No… Please wait!" Bluestreak was instantly reaching out a hand catching Bluestone by the arm lightly, the lonely Autobot feeling the sudden burst of wonder and hope surge through him to know that someone shared his lineage… And in those optics he had seen the same dark shadows that haunted his own Spark reflected back at him. "Please wait, Bluestone."

Bluestone froze at the touch, bright blue optics turning to gaze into the familiar face of his Carrier. "Bluestreak." He dipped his head slightly in respect to the older Mech, his head dipping slightly, his shoulders hunched slightly.

"You are my Sparkling?"

Bright optics waved slightly, hope suddenly filling that gaze.

"Come here." Arms stretched out suddenly towards the younger Mech, and instantly they were filled by the slender Navigator, his long limbs curling tightly about Bluestreak, desperately clinging to the warm chassis, his face buried against one shoulder. Bluestreak was surprised by the sound of the younger Mech's sobs, a hand curled against the blue helm, stroking over it softly and pressing in closer against his shoulder. "Its alright, I'm here…"

"Dad." It was a desperate whisper. This might not be his 'real' Carrier, but he felt so real… so familiar and so alive. Legs were buckling under him, sagging, when Razorwire was wrapping his own arms about he slender body from behind, attempting to take most of the weight of his slender Lover. "Raze… Primus Raze… it's really him!"

"I know." The Decepticon answered softly, surprised by the warm look he was receiving from Bluestreak, surprised that the Autobot would look at him in welcome as well. "I know it is, Baby Blue. I saw Prowl earlier… But… this is still not our world… our reality… no matter how much we want it to be."

"Why can't it be?" Bluestreak voiced the question, dropping a soft kiss against the blue helm, his doorwings fluttering madly in delight, his Sparkling. This was his Sparkling, who needed him. "Why not? He's my Sparkling. Stay." He whispered softly, feeling the taller, though slender frame sinking just that little bit closer against his, their Sparks singing softly together, a connection assured by mutual need and a surprising love. "Stay, don't go, Bluestone. You too, Razorwire. I apologise for earlier…"

"Dad… You're… _Primus_… you're alive…"

"Ah…" Ironhide had a feeling things were going to get very messy very fast at the rate that this was going. Lancer glancing back towards him, knowing that they were still trying to find a connection, there were things that prevented them from being so easy to accept like Bluestreak had.

"I'm alive and not about to leave you. Please Sir." He addressed 'Lancer, straightening slightly in respect to the Mech he knew was his superior. "Allow them to remain… I…"

"Please 'Lancer…?" Bluestone asked softly, his optics wide and hopeful.

"Alright, but please remain with Bluestreak for now…" A worried glance was flickered towards Sunstreaker than to where the Autobot twins were pinning Razorwire with a dangerous look. "Razorwire it would be advisable that you remain within Bluestreak's quarters…"

"Fine, fine." The Tactician waved slightly, before nodding slightly, he didn't want to leave his beloved, but he also was eager to watch the happiness of his Lover. Eager to watch the light return to Bluestone's features in the presence of Bluestreak, to see for the first time the joy return to his lover.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I request that you do not engage either Razorwire or Bloodshade. Both are members of my Crew and guests of Optimus Prime. Please treat them as such." Lancer was gazing at both of the Twins, and for once both seemed to freeze and actually listen to the 'suggestion'.

"Sir." Sideswipe was saluting before he was almost looking apologetic for what he had done, there was just something about this stranger who looked far too much like Ironhide that made him feel suddenly guilty for endangering the life of these two younger Mechs.

"Frag you." Sunstreaker gave a rude gesture to Lancer, before stalking off muttering.

"Why do I have the feeling we went from out of the boiler and into the furnace?"

* * *

**XD Craziness!**


End file.
